Discussion utilisateur:SnowyBoy
Vandalisme Slt Snowyboy moi je suis Switch 1515 je suis nouveau dans ce wiki :) je t'envoie un message pour t'informer qu'il y a des gens ( des contributeurs wikia ) qui effacent les articles et mettent pleins de gros mots. C'est pour ca que ce wiki est en danger :( mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi et Alain-Evans on s'est débarrassé de ca et on a tout réglé :) Mais il faut faire attention ok ? :) J'éspère te revoir bientôt, a + ;) Switch1515 (discussion) juillet 1, 2013 à 08:42 (UTC) Tir Menteur est de type Feu ! Slt Snowy ca fesait longtemps hein ? ;) écoute désolé si je te dérange mais il y a un petit problème ; Tir Menteur c de type feu et pas de type air moi j'ai le jeu et c de type feu alors je peux régler ca stp ? Merci et j'attedrais une réponse de toi. A+ ;) Fichier:Sans-titrey.png Switch1515 X C'est bon J'ai régler le problème de Switch ;). Fichier:Gazelle_ds3.png Ayu05 @ Modérateur Bonjour Snowy, tu vas bien? Je te laisse ce message pour te faire part d'une observation; je penses qu'Ayu05 a finit par comprendre (je n'y suis pas pour rien) ce qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir être Modérateur du tchat. De plus, je pars en vacances, et je suis la seul personne qui gère à peu près le tchat. Je vais donc le nommer. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, il ne conservera bien sur pas le titre, mais pourais tu attendre mon retour de vacances pour le destituer ou alors en nommer un autre en attendant. J'essairais de me connecter un peu pendant les vacances au cas ou :) À bientôt j'éspère :) Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ juillet 20, 2013 à 13:14 (UTC) Petit Problème u.u Salut ! ça fait longtemps ^^ J'ai un petit problème T.T Bientôt Inazuma Eleevn 3 va sortir en France, mais dans les Pages Supertechniques on a mis "Inazuma Eleevn 3: Sekai e no Chousen" Je pense qu'on devrait renommer la page "Inazuma Eleven 3 (jeu)" comme pour les autres pages du genre "Inazuma Eleven GO (jeu),etc.." cela serait plus pratique je pense ! A toi de voir, si tu est d'accord, fais-le moi savoir, ou si tu as une meilleure idée :) Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|''Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] juillet 28, 2013 à 11:37 (UTC) hallo hoe gaat het Saifeddine (discussion) juillet 30, 2013 à 15:13 (UTC) oui je se :)Saifeddine (discussion) août 4, 2013 à 09:32 (UTC) Joyeux Anniverssaire ;) Joyeux Anniverssaire mon très chèr Maître ;) Tu vas bien? Je te souhaites pleins de bonnes choses et une bonne réussite :) Dsl de casser l'ambiance, mais il y a des problèmes asser fréquents sur le wiki, il faudrait que l'on puisse se parler dans peu de temps... Aller, joyeuses fête et à bientôt :) Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ août 4, 2013 à 13:46 (UTC) Ah d'accord, dsl... Je n'ai pas besoin d'éditer, mais c'est un problème avec le comportement des utilisateurs qui se dégrade de + en + ;( J'ai des idées de ce que je pourais faire, mais c'est toi le chef du wiki; j'ai besoin de ton avis... À bientôt j'éspère :) Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ août 4, 2013 à 14:45 (UTC) PS: Bonne anniv encore ;) comment ecricre mes joueurs preferer avec le mm modele que toi merciAnton Gattuso 1 (discussion) août 6, 2013 à 17:39 (UTC) Modèle de Navigation Pour notre Wiki, il faudrait qu'on fasse notre propre Modèle pour les Navigations, au lieu de recopier le Wiki Anglais u.u, vu que tu as certaines connaissances, je te demande quand tu pourras biensur ^^ Je vais essayer de créer un Bon Modèle aussi, mais je suis pas très fort alors je vais faire de mon mieux u.u Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 8, 2013 à 09:21 (UTC) Bonjour Snowy. Désolé de te déranger, mais pour des raisons persos j'aimerai que tu me rétrogrades et que tu supprimes mon compte si c'est possible. Merci d'avance. Re: Modèle 2 Je parlais des Navigations surtout :p et oui je sais que c'est des copies, quand j'ai voulu chercher des idées ben je suis aller sur Wikipédia et je suis tomber dessus xD Bon je vais devoir me débrouiller alors u.u Mais merci quand même je te tiendrais au courant de ce que je fais :) Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 10, 2013 à 14:13 (UTC) Alelouia :D Salut ! =) Après quelques jours de Tests ici → Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon/Divers_Tests. J'ai finalement réussi a créer un Modèle de Navigation ressemblant fortement a celui du Wiki Anglais, mais en un peu moins perfectionner, C'est la Version 3.1, Je pense quelle est parfaite u.u encore faut-il Modifier les Modèles existants ^^" je le ferais :b Je te préviens juste si tu veut faire quelques modifications intéressantes ? Ton avis m'intéresse ^^ Merci d'Avance. PS: Je me suis aider d'un Modèle de Navigation d'un autre Wiki. Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 11, 2013 à 15:00 (UTC) Problème :/ Les Petits changements sont parfaits ^^ Il y a un léger problème, j'ai commencer a remplaçer les Modèles, mais on peut voir, par exemple en Bas de la page Shawn Froste que le nouveau modèle laisse un petit espace blanc entre lui et le prochain modèle, Je ne sais pas comment règler ce détail, tu as une idée d'ou provient le problème ? :/ Sur ce, Bonsoir ! Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 11, 2013 à 18:36 (UTC) Problème Régler ! Salut ! Le problème est règler j'ai du encore changer la boîte de Navigation :/ Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 12, 2013 à 14:41 (UTC) Non à la Révolution >:o Bonjour Snowy;) Je te laisses ce message pour parler de "l'ambiance actuelle du wiki" ;( Je vais te résumer ça en 3 mots: Insuportable, innadmissible et intolérable >:o Sur le tchat comme sur le wiki c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi ;( Des utilisateurs créent sans cesse des embrouilles sur le tchat et possèdent jusqu'a 5 comptes :o Quand on les bannis..; MAGIQUE ils sont la avec un nouveau compte ;) Sur le wiki, le nombre de vandales ne cesse d'augmenter, les modifs des utilisateurs deviennent n'importe quoi: certains vont même jusqu'a ajouter puis retirer des espaces pour gagner des badges :o Ca ne peux plus durer comme ça; je me suis attelé à trouver des solutions et les proposer à Tardis50 et Jory-Trayon. Il y a surement eu d'autres idées, mais je les aient oubliées XD Wyz m'a nommé Vérificateur d'utilisateurs; alors l'inspecteur Matafu mène l'enquète our démasquer les multis-comptes. Pourais tu voir pour enregistrer le tchat? Tout est expliqué ici: http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:13844 Je te donnerais plus de détails quand on se verra :) A bientôt ;) Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ août 13, 2013 à 19:45 (UTC) Slt, voila Ayu vien sur le tchat inazuma eleven est il a banni tout le monde alors que en a rien fait si tu veux en est tous sur http://fr.yugioh-gx.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Chat Jonathan On ma trafiquer mon compte je suis bloquer sur des wikis j'en ai marre aide moi stp.Ayu05 août 31, 2013 à 17:03 (UTC) Résolution Le probleme est resolu Sulian 72 et Perssefone conaissent mon mot de passe Matauf les ont griller avec son titre de vérificateur d'IP donc c'est Sulian qui me controler. Je ne sasi pas ce qu'il va lui arriver A+ Je ne sais pas si se comportement merite 'etre bloquer et j'ai changer mon mot de passe Fichier:Gazelle_ds3.png 'Ayu05 @' Re:Banissement Je suis banni car Sulian avait acces a mon compte et il est aller sur le tchat avec mon compte et il a banni tous le monde et Matauf avait cru que c'était vraiment moi...Ayu05 septembre 1, 2013 à 11:15 (UTC) Probleme~ Merci mais je ne suis plus un Modérateur du TchatAyu05 septembre 1, 2013 à 11:42 (UTC) Slt Bonjour Snowy, J'ai vu que tu t'étais occupé d'Ayu05, Je vou lais voir des choses avec lui avant de le faire, mais tant pis... Tu es encore connecté? Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ septembre 1, 2013 à 13:20 (UTC) slt sais-tu si sur une page de profil on peut changer le fond et si oui peux tu me dire comment stp ? Myrra Kane Nayra (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 14:39 (UTC) Nouveau Wiki cc c Nayra Je ne c pas si tu es au courant mais j'ai crée un wiki sur les dragons donc je me demandais si tu voulais m'aider à le construire car je n'arrive pas a crée des modèle ect... .Si oui préviens moi. AIDE MOI STP Myrra Kane Nayra (discussion) octobre 2, 2013 à 10:20 (UTC) Projet Salut, je me présente, Darven, je me suis inscrit il y a peu sur le wiki, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un projet, auquel j'aurais besoin bien sur d'aide ! Mon projet est de finir la fiche de tous les personnages ( FFI contre qui Mark Evans joue ) qui n'en n'on pas ! Pourrais-tu me donner ton avis sur ce " projet " ? Je sais que c'est un projet qui prendra du temps, mais qui en vaudras la peine ! Ha, et j'oubliais, si tu as besoin d'aide niveau administration, tu sais où me trouver ! TheDarven (discussion) novembre 4, 2013 à 06:55 (UTC) Comment ont fait pour faire une signature stpLuffyOR (discussion) novembre 10, 2013 à 10:23 (UTC) Salut, après une semaine d'absence, je suis de retour ! Mais ce n'est pas le but du sujet ! Je voudrais savoir si un partenariat avec http://inazumaeleven.forumactif.pro/ t'interesse ! Le forum compte 461 membres inscrit et 7524 messages poster .. Si cela t'interesse, merci de me laisse l'URL du logo du wiki, je ferrais de même ! Help!!!! Qui a trouvé une vidéo d' inazuma le film en francais? Si vous trouver envoyer moi le lien svp ? :) Florian974 (discussion) décembre 7, 2013 à 12:57 (UTC) Signature Salut est-ce que tu pourrais me faire ma signature avec comme personnage Axel Blaze Blazedu03 (discussion) décembre 18, 2013 à 17:00 (UTC) jude sharp antongattuso Slt tu pourrais me faire une signature avec Jude Sharp dessue et mon nom en bleu merci --Fichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] décembre 18, 2013 à 20:42 (UTC) MerciFlorian974 (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 13:07 (UTC) Re - Partenariat Bonjour, je voudrais parler du partenariat avec Inazuma Eleven PRO. Il y a eu un problème. Lle changement de l'adresse du forum que voici : http://inazumaeleven.forumactif.pro/ Pour que le partenariat soit aboutis j'aurrai besoin de votre logo ( Pas trop gros si possible ) pour pouvoir afficher sur notre forum. TheDarven (discussion) décembre 30, 2013 à 12:47 (UTC) Bonne année Bonne fête 2014 ! Zephni (discussion) décembre 31, 2013 à 23:11 (UTC) Admin Slt je me présente je suis Anton Gattuso et j'aimerais être administrateur du wiki si possible merci Fichier:Bubble_sprite_caleb_(i.j).png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] janvier 10, 2014 à 22:14 (UTC) Requête Primordiale Salut Snowy, Ça fait longtemps, tu vas bien? J'ai une requête... Comme tu as dut t'en rendre compte, je suis actuellement en train de relever le wiki qui fonçait dans le mur depuis que j'ai rejoins le wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! Il y a juste un léger problème... Dans les nouveautés que j'ai ajouté au wiki, il y a un nouveau titre qui se nomme "Modérateur Supérieur" (supmoderator). Le problème est que seul les bureaucrates peuvent en nommer et destituer, et donc ben je ne le peux pas xD Pourrais-tu résoudre de problème en me donnant les droits nécessaires pour gérer ce nouveau grade? Merci d'avance et à bientôt ^^ Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ février 18, 2014 à 18:29 (UTC) Mauvaise compréhension Salut Snowy, Tu n'as pas compris ma requette... Les bureaucrates peuvent gérer ce droit qui permet de gérer un wiki sans être administrateur (en gros). C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ce titre que l'on ne trouve que sur le wiki IE français, c'est donc normale que tu ne le connaisses pas xD Ma demande est que je puisses être nommé bureaucrate pour pouvoir gérer ce grade et le donner à des utilisateurs. Metci d'avance. Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ mars 2, 2014 à 14:25 (UTC) salutthumb Personnage en Vedette sur la page d'accueil Pourquoi tu as changer le "Personnage en Vedette" sur la page d'accueil ? Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|''22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ août 29, 2014 à 11:16 (UTC) Moi je trouve pas qu'il faut du neuf. Je trouve que c'est mieux qu'Arion soit le "Personnage en Vedette" car c'est lui le protagoniste principal de la trilogie GO. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ août 29, 2014 à 11:16 (UTC) Administration Bonjour , je suis Sunset Xero, et je contribue activement sur le Wiki aujourd'hui. Avec d'autres membres (à savoir Matauf, 22Matt22 et Mohamed9), nous venons il y a quelques jours de décider d'une nouvelle modération sur le Wiki. La décision en fut que moi et 22Matt22 sommes à présent respectivement Modérateur du Contenu et Modérateur Supérieur. Cependant, cela fait un bon moment que vous ne contribuez plus sur le Wiki, et nous voudrions savoir si vous comptiez reprendre votre activité. Ainsi, une deuxième décision a été prise : si à la fin du mois de Mai aucune réponse de votre part nous a été donnée, vous serez automatiquement rétrogradé, puisque qu'il ne sert à rien de garder des Administrateurs ou Modérateurs inactifs. Merci d'avoir lu ces quelques lignes, et merci de votre compréhension quant à la décision prise sur le Forum. À bientôt j'espère, 61px Sunset Xero (→ discussion) avril 20, 2016 à 19:25 (UTC) 'bonjour ''' j'aimerai bien avoir plus d'inportance sur ce wiki ( comme par exemple devenir administratrice??) sur ce bonne journée Utilisateur:Mlkjh (discussion) avril 7, 2019 à 13:12 (UTC)Utilisateur:Mlkjh (discussion) avril 7, 2019 à 13:25 (UTC)